So Beautiful
by StudiousPrincess
Summary: Go Minyu was just informed that her brother, Go Minam, was hospitalized in America and wouldn't be back for a few months due to a facial surgery. But the thing is, since her brother was to join a boy group called A.N.JELL, she has to act as her brother until he comes back! Can Minyu pull this off and what if Minyu doesn't fall for Tae Kyung?
1. Preface

My story is based on the k-drama, 'You're Beautiful'. In the drama, I really wanted Shinwoo (Jung Yonghwa) and Minyu (Park Shinhye) to be a couple but sadly they didn't end up together. So, for my story, this is what I think should have happened. The name of the story is based on SF9's song 'So Beautiful.'

Characters:

Park Shinhye as Go Minyu

Jung Yonghwa as Kang Shinwoo

Lee Hongki as Jeremy

Jang Keunsuk as Hwang Taekyung

Kim Inkwon as Manager Ma Hoonyi

Uee as Yoo Hyeyi

Special Appearance:

Jeon Jungkook as Go Minam


	2. Chapter 1

"Go to the dorms," her brother's manager, Ma Hoon Yi, told her. As Minyu walked through town, Manager Ma's word's still echoed through her mind. When she walked up to the dorms, she found herself surrounded by fangirls. Seeing as they were waiting for someone, Minyu walked up to a few of the girls.

They talked to her for a few minutes until they saw a van appear. All the girls bolted to the car and brought Minyu in the process. The van door opened to reveal 3 young men. One, in particular, caught Minyu's eye. He was tall, had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a white shirt with a grey vest and black pants. She forgot all about the fans and ended up staring at him the whole time. Following him was a shorter blonde haired man and a taller black haired man.

Minyu was so mesmerized that she didn't notice when the blonde haired guy walked up to her. Minyu noticed the boyish man and almost jumped from being surprised. He smiled and gave her a paper, then walked away. Minyu looked down to see it was an autograph. Being shocked, Minyu just stood there as the fans crowded her once again. She heard them saying how lucky she was to get an autograph from a member of A. .

On the same day, Minyu never thought she would have to impersonate her brother. Dressed as her brother, Minyu had to sign a contract and, for some reason, the leader of the group, Hwang Taekyung, dragged her into the sound booth along with the other members, Shinwoo and Jeremy.

Minyu was terrified because Taekyung was a very impatient person. The other members just stared at her. Taekyung wanted Minyu, still thinking she's her brother, to sing. Then he would decide if she could join the group. Minyu stood there in a panic. She didn't want to jeopardize her brother's career on account of her mistake.

Taekyung wasn't helping the matter. Shinwoo and Jeremy just stood there waiting patiently. Taekyung was about to kick her out when he heard a voice, an angelic voice. He turned around to see it was from Minyu, still thinking she's Mi Nam. Everyone was shocked that that voice came from, what they thought, a guy. Minyu stood there still staring at the ground, when Taekyung finally muttered, "Fine, you can stay." Taekyung bolted out of the room forgetting that their managers were trying to get in.

The next day, Minyu was going to go to Rome, on account that she was wanting to be a nun. But that idea was thrown out the window when she found out that she would have to be her brother for a while. That night, Minyu had to become her brother.

Later that evening, after the public had discovered that Minam was joining A. , to celebrate, they went to a party. Minyu was a bit unsure about this event. Feeling that she had to do this for her oppa's future reputation, she went anyway. At the party, all the members were present and the manager too.

There were some adult drinks, so Minyu just asked for apple juice. Taekyung noticed and almost laughed. "Hey, Minam!" Minyu looked over and had a questioning look on her face. Taekyung walked up to her and looked down at her drink on the counter. Minyu looked at her drink that Taekyung was staring at and picked it up. "Would you like me to get you one?" Minyu asked. He scoffed.

Shinwoo and Jeremy found their way to the two at the counter. Jeremy noticed what Minyu was holding. "Apple juice, great idea Minam!" Jeremy asked the person behind the counter for a glass of juice. Taekyung scoffed again and walked away. Minyu stood there confused but was brought back to earth when Shinwoo spoke. "Taekyung is usually grumpy so don't worry." Minyu nodded.

After singing and dancing for a while, Minyu made her way to the roof because she felt lightheaded. On her way, she literally ran into Shinwoo. "Oh, sorry," she said while she had her hand on her head. Shinwoo looked concerned for her while he asked, "Are you alright?" She nodded. "I'm fine, I just need to get outside." As she walked away, Shinwoo stared at her till she disappeared from view.

Minyu had gotten outside when she thought her lightheadedness would go away. She was mistaken. She tried walking to the nearest bench when she tripped. When she thought she was about to fall, Minyu felt strong hands grab her arms. She turned around to find Shinwoo standing there. The other members were also there. The last thing Minyu remembered was staring at Shinwoo.

"Omo!" Jeremy cried. Minyu ended up fainting from all the dancing she did. Taekyung immediately went back in and told Manager Ma that they were going back to the dorms. Jeremy asked Shinwoo if he need help to carry Minyu, but he told him he could go to the car.

When picking her up, Shinwoo noticed something. He realized, the person he thought to be a boy, had too many features of a girl (ex. face shape and no Adam's apple). He smiled to himself as he carried the girl, he previously thought was a boy, back to their van. He wasn't going to tell. He thought he'd just sit back and see how her plan would work out.


End file.
